overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldier: 76/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "We're all soldiers now." Mid-game Swap * "Soldier: 76 reporting for duty." * "Morrison reporting for duty." (Strike-Commander Morrison) Respawning * "I'm not a young man anymore." * "Knock me down, and I'll keep getting back up." * "The war goes on." * "This old dog's learned a few tricks." * "Mission ain't over yet." * "Not dead yet." * "No rest for the weary." * "Sic transit gloria." (with Commando: 76 / Night Ops: 76 equipped) * "Bones heal, pain is temporary, scars look good." (with Daredevil: 76 / Stunt Rider: 76 equipped) Using Abilities Biotic Field * "Get over here and heal up!" * "Come here and get stabilized." * "Team, heal up here." * "Anyone need some healing?" * "Biotic field activated." Tactical Visor * "I've got you in my sights!" (Self/hostile) * "Tactical Visor activated!" (Friendly) Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines * "I've still got it." (default) * "Young punks... Get off my lawn!" * "I'm an army of one." * "I didn't start this war, but I'm damn well gonna finish it." * "Not on my watch." * "Old soldiers never die, and they don't fade away." * "Smells like victory." * "That's 'sir' to you." * "What are you lookin' at?" * "I'm the one who does his job. I'm thinkin'... You're the other one." * "You didn't make the cut." * "You want a medal?" (Summer Games 2016 event) * "Knock knock!" (Halloween 2016 event) * "Stay frosty." (Winter Wonderland 2016 event) * "The rooster crows at midnight." (Lunar New Year 2017 event) In-game triggers Watching an ally get a kill * "Are you trying to impress me?" * "Impressive." * "Nice!" * "Not bad." * (Sees a teammate Pharah eliminate an enemy) "Got your aim from your mom, I see." Warning allies on incoming attacks from behind * "Watch your backside!" * "Behind you!" * "Watch your six!" Kills * "Tactical necessity." * "Age before beauty. I guess you're coming in third." * "We all got it comin'." * "At ease." * "Dismissed!" * "And stay down." * "You should've kept your head down." * "Get out of my way or I'll run you over!" Killing Reaper * "Someone had to do it." Killing Reinhardt * "Always too overconfident." Killing Winston * "Your hesitation's your weakness." Killing Tracer * "You need to learn to focus." * "You fought with honor, kid." Pre-game lines *''"Quit screwing around and get ready to move!"'' *"Try not to get yourselves killed out there." *''"It's my privilege to lead you into battle." (Strike-Commander Morrison) On Dorado * ''"Los Muertos is a cancer on this city." * "I wanna know what LumériCo's been up to." On Route 66 * "Reyes should cleaned up the Deadlock Gang a long time ago." On Watchpoint: Gibraltar * "Lot of memories of this place. They weren't all bad." * "'Bring back Overwatch'. ...What's the point?" * "Would've been better to let this all go..." Pre-Game Conversations With Ana With D.Va With McCree With Mei With Pharah With Reaper With Tracer With Winston Unorganized lines 5 4 3 2 1 Anyone else want to do their jobs today? Move the payload! Back in my day we’d have this payload delivered already. Being a heroes not all its cracked up to be. Clean sweep. Enemies reengaging. Enemy contact. Enemy turret sighted. Enemy turret destroyed An eye for an eye. Find that damn teleporter. Find their teleporter. Form up on the payload, move it out! Get in there. Get the payload moving. Get these jokers off my point. Going on the attack. Good choice. I could use some new gear. I don’t play by the rules anymore. I don’t quit till the fights done. I don’t tolerate defeat, get on the attack now! I hate sitting on the sidelines. I love the smell of pulse ammunitions in the morning. I need healing. I read you. I’m a hard man to kill. I’m going in. I’m just doing my job. I’m just getting started. I’m not in it for the glory. I’m on defense. It’s on me now. I could do this with my eyes closed. I need armor. I stopped making new year's resolutions a long time ago. I’ll try to repay the favor. I’m taking the objective, get over here! I’ve got a long memory. I’ve got your back. Justice is its own reward. Keep your heads down. Lights out. Locking down the objective, rally to me. Let’s get this done. Mission ain’t over yet. My ultimate is ready. Never leave a teammate behind. No one else is going to do it for us. Attack! Omnics don’t surf. Patched up. Old habits die hard. Payload secured. Move out. Payload’s on the move. Intercept it. Payload en route, stop it! Powered up Priority target Push the attack now! We’re going to lose. Quit screwing around and get ready to move. Resistance neutralized. Respect the man, not the rank. Securing the objective. Should have kept your head down.. Sniper, keep your heads down. Stay frosty Still playing soldier I see. Tactical visor ready for deployment. Target rich environment. Those days are over. That payload’s not going anywhere. The fight ain’t over yet. The mission’s all that matters. That payload’s not going to deliver itself. They ain’t winning on my watch. Push them back! They’re over here. Time to resupply What are you looking at? Why are we stopped? Get the lead out and move this payload. We need a healer. You can keep your medals and commendations. You don’t want to go to war with me. You got a lot to learn. You have something to say, say it. You must be mistaken. You fought with honor, kid. You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Category:Quotes